


Puzzle Pieces

by anime_sock



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon AU - Munakata Adopts Anna (K), Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_sock/pseuds/anime_sock
Summary: Fushimi paused in the doorway, uncertain if there was any safe ground to walk on at all, and clicked his tongue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/gifts).



Puzzle pieces everywhere. Anna sat in the middle of a veritable carpet of puzzle pieces.

Fushimi paused in the doorway, uncertain if there was any safe ground to walk on at all, and clicked his tongue.

She looked up, all serious eyes and expression in her pale face. She was a bright spot of red in the middle of a sea of blue because Munakata believed in dressing her in something she _wanted_ to wear and colors she could see. A child in the middle of the Captain's office, all his puzzle pieces on the floor around her instead of on the desk where they belonged was an incongruent picture.

"Ah, Fushimi." Munakata grinned warmly at his favorite, interlacing his fingers like a stereotypical schemer. "I was just looking for someone to take Anna on an outing."

Fushimi froze, wracking his brain for an out while Anna stared at him with a curious, intent gaze.

"You don't have to," she said quietly.

He sighed, surrendering before the Captain thought of any inducements he'd rather do without. "Very well."


End file.
